


I'm a Mess

by Jaxon307



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Stubborn Lydia, Worried Stiles, post 5x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon307/pseuds/Jaxon307
Summary: After the events of 5x16, Stiles and Lydia Refuse to leave each other's side.





	I'm a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this particular topic has been done countless times, but this is just my take on it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

##  **Lydia POV **

“Stiles saved me.”

The statement hangs in the air of the clinic as I look up into Stiles’ eyes. 

We keep staring at each other, and all I can see is relief in his features. 

Relief, a soft smile and his whiskey eyes boring into mine. 

All the whispers and voices rattling around in my head cane to a stop for just a moment when he had burst through the door of that poorly lit basement. 

And as I looked into his eyes, all the concern, fear, and love that was staring back at me was all that my brain could process. 

I continue to hold my mom, because she needs to make sure I’m okay more than I need her comfort.

But I continue to look up into Stiles eyes, his bright orbs keeping me grounded. 

I feel my Mom’s head shift on my neck and believe she is looking up at Stiles.

If I had my way, I would walk straight into Stiles’ arms and have him just hold me to his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. 

Let it steady, if not slightly erratic beat slow down my brain. 

“I’m not paying for the windows,” he says , his eyes leaving mine and looking over at Deaton. 

A feel myself smiling even bigger at him and I hear Scott and Deaton chuckle. 

Only Stiles could find the joke in the middle of all this. 

A few moments later, the room is filled again with nothing more than the energy of mine and Stiles’ staring contest. 

I feel my mom pull back and I turn towards her. 

“I think it’s time I get you home,” she says to me. 

“Not without Stiles.”

“Not without me.”

Our answers are immediate and at the same time. 

I glance at him and give him a small smile, which he returns. 

I see relief in his features. 

No doubt on some level still expecting me to reject him. 

“No honey, I think he needs to go home as well, you all have had a long day,” mom says, clearly still wary of Stiles, despite what he just did for me. 

That idea adds to the anger towards my mother that I am shoving aside for the moment. 

“No offense Ms. Martin, but there is literally nothing you can do tonight to keep me away from her,” Stiles says defiantly. 

I glance at Scott who is smiling at his best friend. 

It fills me with a warm feeling at how comforting me isn’t just for my own sanity, but for his as well. 

“I am not going to be able to rest without knowing she is safe and sound."

I smile at him and turn back to my mom. 

“Mom, it is either we go to our house, with Stiles or I go to his. Either way, I am not going anywhere without him, I need him right now,” I say to my mom. 

She glances between us, clearly weary, but she knows I am serious. And having me home is extremely important to her right now. 

A few years ago, I would have never admitted to something like that so easily. 

But right here, right now, I know that it is true. 

Right now, that is the simplest truth in the world. 

We are each others tether. 

He makes me feel safe and calm and secure in a world where those feelings are hard to come by. 

Mom looks between us again then lets out a sigh, realizing she is fighting a losing battle. 

There is a glint of anger in her eyes at being backed into this corner. 

She has never really liked Stiles in the first place. 

_ “He’s no Jackson.” _

That was her usual criticism. 

And lately, longer than I care to admit, I answer “no, he’s not. And there is no better compliment.”

Part of that is remaining resentment towards Jackson for abandoning me for London. The other part is how Stiles has always treated me with the respect and integrity I secretly craved, no matter if I deserved it or not. 

“Fine, Stiles do you want to ride with us or ride behind us in the Jeep,” My mom asks the teenage boy. 

Stiles looks between us, clearly torn between wanting to stay with me and also knowing he will need his Jeep tomorrow. 

Before he can answer, I speak for him. 

“No mom, you go ahead, I will just ride with him over to the house,” I say, starting to feel my exhaustion creep up on me. 

I say it as a simple statement, like it is obvious. 

There was a time where that Blue Jeep disgusted me, but now it is almost a place of comfort. 

My mom is very clearly angry about the proposed arrangement but before she can speak I cut her off. 

“If you think I am leaving Stiles’ side anytime soon, then you are delusional,” I say staring her in the eyes. 

“That’s why I said he could ride with us,” she offers. 

“Yes but you also know that he needs his Jeep to leave tomorrow, so he would have to make a choice between the two. I just decided for him.”

I say the last part with a smirk and a part of me is glad she is not happy. For however happy I am to be out of Eichen and to see my mother again, she is the reason I was in there in the first place. 

And she didn’t get me out, Stiles did. 

The boy I love. 

Spending weeks in Eichen, really makes you rethink your priorities. 

And at the top of my list right now was Stiles. 

I needed him. 

Not to kiss him or even to touch him, but I could feel the voices struggling to creep in and he has always been the one best at keeping them at bay. 

If he leaves me, I am afraid that the voices will flood my head again. 

My mom shakes her head in acceptance reluctantly, then disappears out the door. 

Deaton approaches me and gives me a smile. 

“Thank you,” I say to him. 

He smiles at me again. 

“Happy to! Now the voices still might be a little erratic the next few hours so try and stay as calm and as grounded as you can,” he glances up at Stiles who is listening intently to the conversation. 

He leans in and whispers in my ears. 

“Luckily for you I think you might have some help with that,” he says with a smile. 

A slight blush rushes onto my cheeks. 

Scott comes around to me and I give him a smile, which he returns as he gently hugs me. 

“I’m glad you are okay,” he says to me softly in my ear. 

“Thank you for coming and getting me, tell the pack thank you for me will you?” I say to him which he nods his assent. 

“I will, get some good sleep, see you tomorrow, I will swing by to see how you are doing,” he gives my shoulder a squeeze then nods at Stiles before turning back to Deaton, who starts talking to him in a hushed tone I don’t even try to hear.

Stiles comes up next to me and gives me a warm loving smile, which I easily return as I gaze into his eyes. 

“You ready to go?” he asks quietly, to which I shake my head yes, my eyes starting to droop. 

I swing my legs down with his help as he comes along side me. 

He tucks me into his side as I cling to his torso, almost all of my weight on him.

Despite everything, I feel some of the ache in my bones start to seep away at the feel of him against me. 

“You okay?” he asks before he starts walking. 

I look him in the eyes and give him a big sleepy smile. 

“Better now,” I say, which brings a higher smile out of him and some of his worry in his eyes is replaced with a loving gaze. 

“Just don’t let me go.” 

The understanding in his eyes tells me he gets my double meaning. 

“Never again,” he says seriously, as serious as I have ever seen him before. 

I know he probably thinks I am only saying and doing all of these things because of what just happened to me.

While that did contribute, it opened my eyes to how much I need him, how much I long for him, and I am no longer going to wait and hide. 

You don’t realize what you have until it's gone. 

We get to his jeep and he opens the passenger side door. 

He lifts me up, like I weigh nothing, putting me easily into the seat. 

It surprises me so much, I forget for a second that he doesn’t actually have wolf strength. 

I slowly put on my seatbelt, grateful he lets me do it on my own, so I don’t feel completely useless, but he stays in the open car door, in case I need help, which I don’t as the seatbelt clicks into place. 

We lock eyes again and he smiles at me before gently closing the door. 

He sprints around the car and clambers in as gracefully as Stiles can behind the wheel.

As we pull away from the clinic in the direction of my house, the car is silent except for the motor and the sounds of cars driving by. 

In the silence, I start to feel some of the voices start to creep back into my head. 

Almost on instinct, I reach out a grasp Stiles’ hand, the one resting on the center console.

I grab it and intertwine our fingers. 

He glances over at me, then our hands, then turns back to the road. 

But as he does that he gives my hand a squeeze and I let myself become lost in the feel of our hands intertwined. 

Letting the voices disappear into a now forgotten part of my brain and let the touch consume me. 

I don't know how long the car ride is, it could have been five hours or five minutes, but the jerk of the brakes breaks me out of my haze. 

I look out the window and see the house that I thought that I might never see me again. 

Stiles gives my hand another squeeze and I turn back towards him. 

“How are the voices?” he asks softly. 

I smile at him, my eyes feeling droopy. 

“Considerably quieter than a few hours ago, but not totally gone. Deaton did say they could be a little out of control the next few hours so I’m not surprised.” I glance down at our hands then look up at him. 

“Luckily for me, my tether is around to help me through it.” 

He blushes at the “innocent” comment which brings a smile to my face, and a blush to my cheeks that forces me to look down. 

A car drives past Stiles’ window and into our driveway. 

The pretense of my mom ruins the quiet peace of our moment. 

“Come on, let's get you inside and to bed,” he says grabbing what looks like sweat pants from the back seat before climbing out.

_ What about him?  _

I unbuckle my seatbelt and wait for him to open the door. 

When he opens the door I look at he starts to position himself to help me down. 

“You staying right?” I ask cautiously. 

I know he said I was staying at the clinic but a small part of me is worried he is going to leave and not be there in the morning. 

He lets a small chuckle at the question. 

He raises his hand and removes a hair from my face and grazed my cheek with his hand. 

“There is no place I would rather be,” he says quietly. 

The heat of our gases his high. 

I feel the strong urge to kiss him at that moment but before I can, he drops his hand and repositions himself to help me down. 

He lifts me out of the car and onto the pavement.

He then wraps his arms around me again, allowing me wrap my arms around his torso again and put my head on his shoulder. 

He leads me to the door where my mom is waiting at the door. 

Her look is one of softness and concern. 

We walk through the door and my mom closes the door behind us. 

“Lydia, I know you are probably tired, but I think taking a quick shower might be a good idea,” my mom suggests.

I’m not wild about the idea but I look up at Stiles asking him him what he thought with my questioning gaze. 

“I think if you are up for it, it would be a good idea.”

I shake my head and we start up the stairs slowly, my mom a step behind. 

We get to the bathroom that is near my room. 

Stiles reluctantly lets go and opens the door. 

“You going to be okay in there?” He asks, his eyes shining with concern, which makes me smile. 

I nod. 

“I think so, if not I’ll let you know,” I say quietly to him and walk gingerly into the bathroom and close the door behind me. 

I turn and start up the water. 

Just after I do so I hear Stiles let out a deep breath from behind the door. 

My shower takes around ten minutes, my muscles relaxing slowly under the water, and once I am done, I am much more relaxed. 

I start to hear the voices a little but I ignore them. Once I am in the pajamas that my mom must have put in here, I head towards the door and exit. 

My mom is standing there looking worried as she paces out in the hall. 

She looks up when she hears the door open. 

“Oh honey, how are you doing?”

I’m less worried about that than where Stiles is. He said he would stay. 

“Where is Stiles?” I ask her. 

Her face falls a little at the question, like she is mad that that is my first worry. 

“He thought it would be good for you to eat something. I disagreed, but he insisted so he went downstairs to make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with twice as much peanut butter as jelly.”

_ Just the way I like it.  _

Almost on cue, I hear footsteps coming stomping up the stairs. 

He has changed from his jeans and plaid shirt into the sweats he grabbed from his car and the t-shirt that was underneath his long sleeve. 

He smiles me as he comes into view, a glass of water in one hand a plate with two sandwiches in the other. 

“Hey, feeling better?”

I smile back at him. 

“Much better.” I say back to him. “Those for me?” 

I ask the question, even though I already know the answer. 

“Yeah, figured you might be hungry, and even if you weren’t, they couldn’t hurt,” he said sheepishly which makes my smile grow. 

“No that was a good idea. It is probably smart for me to eat something. Come on, it’s time for bed.”

I say the last with finality before turning back to my mom, who wears a concerned look, most likely about Stiles sleeping in my room. 

I wrap her in a hug before she can object. 

“I’m glad your back,” she whispers in my ear. 

“Me too,” I say back before pulling back. 

Stiles is already near my door when I turn towards him and he gives me a smile. 

He enters and I close the door behind me. 

I stand near the door and for almost no reason, I feel tears start to leak out of my eyes. 

I can’t move, I just stand there facing the door, frozen with one hand on the door, starting to cry. 

Then I feel Stiles place a hand on my shoulder and turn and pull me into his chest, wrapping his arms around as if he could shield me from the world. 

We stand there, for a long time. Me crying onto his chest, my head fitting perfectly just below his neck and his hands rubbing my back comfortingly. 

Eventually the tears slow down, and I back up from his chest and look up into his eyes. His whiskey eyes bore into mine and the urge to kiss him returns. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know why I am crying,” I whisper, looking down. 

“Hey hey, look at me,” he pulls my chin up so I am looking at him again. “Never apologize for needing help. We all need someone to lean on sometimes. And whenever you need somebody, I will always be there. Always.”

I let out a surprised laugh and small tears fall again. 

“Why? Why me? I feel like all I cause is pain and find dead bodies. I’m a mess,” I stumble out. 

“Because You are no more of a mess than I am. Because you are the smartest person I know. Because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Because you have a heart of gold and because no one makes me want to fight on more than you.”

I am too stunned to speak. 

There is only one thought on my mind and I will myself to say out loud what I have kept to myself for too long. 

“I love you,” I all but whisper to him but he hears me as I see the shock appear on his face followed my pure glee. 

I glance down, not able to handle the intensity of his stare any longer. 

“Lyds,” he whispers to me as he pulls me up so I’m looking at him again. 

“I love you too, more than anything.”

Joy, happiness, and relief fill my heart as I hear his words echo inside my ears. 

He then pulls me closer, so our lips are almost touching, then stops just short allowing me time to back away. 

But there is no way in hell I am backing away. 

I surge forward, closing the remaining inches and capture his lips in mine. 

It is not a passionate or rushed. 

It is slow and loving. 

We stand there for what could have been hours, enjoying the contact and the comfort the kiss brings. 

Eventually we separate and he pulls me back into his chest, but this time, there are no tears in my eyes, just a feeling of contentment spreading through my body. 

I almost fall asleep in his arms right there. 

He must have realized that because his voice finally breaks the silence. 

“Let’s hey you to bed.” 

I nod and reluctantly step out of his arms and make my way over to my bed, which after weeks in Eichen is very inviting. I pull back the perfectly made sheets and crawl in. 

I don’t feel Stiles crawl in right after so I look over my shoulder and see him still standing where I left him with a stupid smile on his face. 

“Come on,” I say sweetly and he walks over and crawls in behind me, pulling me into his body once again. 

I immediately relax and I feel the blackness of sleep start to claim me. 

“Thank you, for being there,” I say to Stiles. 

I can practically feel his smile behind me. 

“Always.”

* * *

**Natalie Martin POV**

I don’t sleep very well and eventually decide to get up around 7. 

I walk down the hall and quietly open Lydia’s door. 

The site I see is a sweet one. 

Lydia is curled onto Stiles chest and he is holding her, even in his sleep with love and care. 

I smile at the pair of them. 

I am still very wary of trusting Stiles, but he seems to make Lydia happy and fulfilled, which has not always been true, so he can stick around for now. 

I make my way downstairs and I have some paperwork to do so I sit down to do that. 

A knock on the door breaks me out of my work and I look at the clock and it says 10:07. 

_ They still aren’t up? _

I walk to the door and open it to reveal the Sheriff standing in front of me. 

“Natalie,” he says to me. 

“Sheriff,” I say pleasantly. “What can I do you for?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you son was here. He early sleeps past 8 nowadays and since I haven’t heard from him I wanted to be sure he was okay.”

“Of course, come in,” I say opening the door. 

“So he is here? I mean I assume so, not many people have a Jeep like that.”

“Yeah, the two of the haven’t emerged yet today,” I say quietly. 

“They must have been pretty tired,” he says looking up the stairs.

“I haven’t eaten yet and they should be up pretty soon, want to stay for a brunch of sorts?” I ask him. 

“Sounds great! Anything I can help with?”

An hour later we are just finishing up they both come walking down the stairs. 

Their hands are intertwined, both have smiles on their faces and both look like the are hiding a secret that only they know. 

I look over at the sheriff and we are thinking the same thing. 

Whatever happened between them, one thing is clear, they are not letting go of each other anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
